


Please Accept Me

by SaiiborumaSupremacy



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Anxiety, Coming Out, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, Social Anxiety, Transgender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:15:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29319240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaiiborumaSupremacy/pseuds/SaiiborumaSupremacy
Summary: Nagito comes out to Hajime as transgender.(Rated teen for light swearing)
Relationships: Hinata Hajime & Komaeda Nagito, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	Please Accept Me

**Author's Note:**

> Be prepared for LOTS of Nagito and komahina content from me  
> And I mean a L O T

Nagito heaved a sigh. They'd been thinking about this for awhile now.  
They wanted to come out to Hajime. As transgender.  
Of course, this wasn't a recent change, but, still.  
They trusted Hajime enough that they felt comfortable telling him about it.  
But, they couldn't stop considering one possibility... what if Hajime didn't accept them? Their old friends didn't accept them.  
And, they had trusted them so much... just to be denied like that after years of strong friendship.  
Nagito couldn't stop getting flashbacks about it.  
They were called by their deadname, people continued to use the she/her pronouns for them when they felt uncomfortable being called a 'she', and it was just a general feeling of dissatisfaction.  
Nagito was still mentally preparing themselves to tell Hajime, but the clock was ticking. It was... almost six p.m. on the dot.

They gathered themselves together, and stood, leaving their small cottage that had been prepared for them and all of the other students by Usami. (Is she there in the non-despair au or is it still Monomi and Monokuma?)  
Nagito made sure to lock the door behind them and glanced at the golden sunset.  
They wanted to stop and look at it a little more, but they didn't. They left to come out to Hajime.  
Nagito didn't have to look far, Hajime had been in the front and to the left side of the hotel, near the small garden.  
"Hey, Hajime..." It took Nagito a moment to work up the courage.  
"Huh? Oh, hey Nagito." Hajime responded. "What are you doing out here?"  
Nagito hesitated. They felt as if they weren't wanted there. Their anxiety was dragging them to hell.  
"Oh, I, uh-" Nagito stammered. "I-I just wanted to tell you something, b-but if you don't want me here, I can leave. I know how worthless and trashy I am, I-I'm replaceable."  
"No, Nagito." Hajime insisted. "You're not worthless, you're not trashy, and you're not replaceable. And, actually, I enjoy your company."  
Phew. That was good to hear.  
"Anyways, what was it that you wanted to tell me?" Hajime went back to the original subject.  
That was when anxiety hit Nagito *really* hard. Like, as if they got hit by a truck. They didn't expect to get this far, even though they had been preparing for days.  
"Uhm..." Nagito started, then sighed.  
"I-I've been meaning to t-tell you for awhile now, a-and I've been laying it off fo-for weeks now, and, uh-" They looked at Hajime for reassurement.  
"Go on."  
"Uh..." Nagito didn't know how exactly to continue. "y-you see, I'm..."  
Nagito felt frozen with anxiety, as if they couldn't go on any longer. Shit.  
You know what? No. Fuck it. They were going to do it.  
"Listen- I'm... transgender."  
"You're _what?"_  
Oh no... oh no oh no oh no oh no oh no oh no oh no.  
That's when Nagito's heart dropped. Hajime was probably mad.  
"I'm transgender." Nagito forced out the words.  
"You're... transgender?"  
"Yeah..." Nagito forced their gaze away from Hajime, beginning to cry. "Pl-Please accept me!.. B-But... i-it's okay i-if you h-h-hate me, I-I understand, th-that's how m-most people react-"  
"Nagito..." Hajime sounded calm and genuinely concerned. "I-"  
"Y-You ha-hate me, do-do-don't you." Nagito cut him off. "I-It's fine. I-I e-e-expected this..."  
"Nagito."  
"What?"  
"I don't hate you."  
"Y-You don't?"  
Nagito turned to face Hajime, wiping some of their own tears away from their face.  
"No, I don't hate you." Hajime denied, giving a brief shake of his head. "Just because you're transgender is a completely invalid reason to hate you."  
"Y-You mean it..?"

"Of course I mean it." Hajime confirmed. "There's nothing wrong with being transgender."  
Nagito didn't know what to do in that short period of time. They didn't even try to hold back the tears that left their eyes and ran down their face.  
They leaped at Hajime in a hug, clinging onto him tightly and refusing to let go.  
"Thank you!"  
Hajime hesitated, probably out of shock from the unpredictable thing that Nagito just did. But he did hug them back.  
"Yeah, no problem..."

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I headcanon Nagito as trans  
> Yes I headcanon Nagito has PTSD  
> Yes I headcanon Nagito has anxiety  
> What chu gon do bout it?


End file.
